Shooting Arrow
by Sheepkeeper
Summary: Shuichi started his second year at High School. He just thinks that it’ll just be another same, boring year at School, but nobody can predict the future, right?


**Title: **Shooting Arrow

**Author: **Sheepkeeper

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gravitation. I can always wish for it, though...

**Warnings: **Drug use, minor sex and slight swearing. It's rated 'M' for a reason, people.

**Author's Note: **Hello, I'm Sheepkeeper. I will be writing a High School fic for Gravitation. Be warned, I update slowly. Enjoy it, anyway.

----

Short pants were coming out of Shuichi's mouth as he was running to school. He was running in top speed, and probably would've knocked down anybody that was in his way. Blossom petals were being trampled on by his school shoes, while some twirled around faster in the spring air. His legs were about to give up on him, but he somehow willed them to stay strong for at least a few more minutes.

It was the first new term for him, and he was already going to be late for school. His alarm decided not to 'bleep' when it was seven o'clock in the morning. He could've swoon that he set it up the night before, but that might have been his imagination or something. He had to stop waking up so late, because his teachers practically _threatened _him that he'll get kicked out of school if he carried on missing most of his classes.

Relief washed over him when he saw that the school gate hadn't been closed, yet. He was quite pleased that he didn't have to climb over the wall again, and happily ran through the gate. He got paranoid that it'll slam shut for no reason on his face, and he'll have to climb over the wall. It didn't though, and he was very grateful for that.

He spotted a head student stood in front of the assembly hall. He had a clip board in his hand, meaning that it had the student's names and classrooms, and Shuichi wasted no time running over to him. He needed to know what class he was going to be in.

When he got up to the older boy, his legs by now had completely given up on him, causing him to collapse down on the floor. He managed to breathe out, "Shuichi…." He panted a few more times, "Shindou…"

He heard the head student laugh quite softly. It was this soft chuckle that sounded quite pleasant. "You do know that you're a little late?" He asked him, still trying to cover up his laughter. Shuichi had actually thought he was on time for school, but obviously not. He then got back up from floor, watching as the older student checked the list. The student nodded his head in approval. He read out, "Shuichi Shindou, second year… You're in class B3, which is in block two on the third floor." He looked back up from the clip board and smiled, "I hope you have a good year, Shindou-san."

Shuichi bowed politely at him, "Thank you." After that, he began walking to his class. He didn't feel the need to run, anymore. It was just pointless, because he was already late for class.

------

Shuichi quietly opened up the door, and quietly sneaked in, hoping to God that his new teacher wouldn't be able to see him. Unfortunately, he just wasn't invisible enough.

"And who are you!" His new teacher demanded. He froze right on the spot.

_Yikes! She saw me!_ He slowly turned around, and tried to give her one of his best smiles, "Well… I'm Shuichi Shindou, miss." He nervously scratched the back of his head, "Well, you see… The reason why I'm late is because I got up late and--"

He suddenly got interrupted by his teacher, "That is enough! I'm going to give you a tardy. Now sit down and take a seat, Shindou-san!"

Shuichi sighed out rather loudly, and did as he was told. He ignored the stares and the giggles that he was getting. He just ducked his head down and walked on by as he came over to his new seat on the middle row. He spotted his best friend near the front, and instantly waved at him. His friend gave him a warm smile and waved back at him.

The teacher cleared down loudly at her throat, probably becoming sore from all the shouting that she did. "Okay, class. As you all know, this is your second year at High School. You will all have to work twice as hard, and that also means a certain _somebody_ in this classroom," Shuichi saw her give him a stern look, meaning that she was talking about him. She carried on, "My name is Suzuki-san, and I will be your new English teacher for this year. I'm sure your other teachers will introduce themselves to you," She let out a pause for a few seconds, before she asked, "Any questions?"

Nobody raised their hands up.

"Hn. Well let's start with this lesson, then." She turned her back to write on the blackboard.

Shuichi rested his chin on his left hand. This was going to be a crappy year, he had decided.

----

"Would you like some cookies, Hiro-kun and Shu-chan?"

Shuichi and his best friend, Hiro, both took a cookie each from the girl's box container. Hiro took a bite out of it and smiled, "Wow, Yumi. This is really nice. Did you bake it?" Shuichi watched as the girl turned red.

"Ahm, yeah. I baked these for everyone because we're all now in the second year," She explained it to Hiro, giving him a sweet smile. She then waved, "I gotto go and give some more out. See you guys, later!" She walked away from them, finding some more people to give her treats out.

It was lunch time, and everybody was in the homeroom eating their lunch. Shuichi forgot to make his own lunch, but luckily he was sharing it with Hiro. It was a good thing, because he would've been really hungry by the end of the day.

"I really don't like our new English teacher. She's really moody!" Shuichi whined as he took a bite of the rice ball he was given.

Hiro shrugged at him, "Our other teachers are okay, though?" He offered himrather lamely.

"Yeah, I guess." He took out another bite of the rice ball.

"So, why were you late this morning? Smashed your alarm clock against a wall again, or something?" He asked him. An amused look was placed on his face.

Shuichi gritted his teeth in anger as he thought about the clock. "No! That stupid thing didn't even bleep like I told it to. It was meant to wake me up at seven o'clock, but I woke up at eight o'clock, instead." He explained it to him as he tried to nick some of his strawberries, but Hiro snatched them away from him. Shuichi just pouted childishly at him.

He watched as Hiro rolled his eyes and ruffled his pink hair up. He sighed, "You've had enough of my food, you greedy bastard. Anyway, why don't you get a new one, or at least make your sister wake you up in the morning?"

"I can't buy a new one, Hiro! Don't you know that they cost a lot of money?" He had just managed to steal one strawberry when Hiro looked away from him for a split second. It was probably because he heard someone say his name quite loudly, even though it was meant to be a whisper.

He looked back at him and frowned, "Then why don't you just get your sister to wake you up, then?"

Shuichi frowned in thought. She wouldn't do that for him, because she actually wanted her brother to get kicked out of school for some reason. His younger sister could be quite evil at times "She wouldn't do that. She can be really spiteful when she wants to be."

"Try going to bed earlier, then."

"I can't do that!

"Why _not?_"

"Because…" He pondered for a minute. What was the reason he went to bed so late, again? Oh, yeah. He replied, "Because I have my Nittle Grasper CDs to play! And, _and_ those concert videos to watch, you know?"

Hiro groaned out rather loudly. He told him, "Shuichi, with all do respect, but you listen to them everyday!"

He grinned at him. Of course he listened to those guys, everyday. The reason was because they all gave him inspiration, and he would scribble more words down as he listened to Ryuichi, the lead singer of the band, sing his soul out. He said, "I know that I listen to them everyday, but they give me such inspiration to write new songs for myself… I can't just give it up!"

His best friend smiled at him. "Ah, you still writing songs, then?"

Shuichi pulled a peace sign for him. He grinned, "Of course! Maybe I'll be able to sing them with Ryuichi some day!"

Like everybody else in the entire world, Shuichi had a dream. His dream was to become a famous solo singer. Whenever he wrote a song, he would always record himself singing. Hiro used to help him by playing his guitar while he sang, but his friend's mother now banned him from playing ever again. She said that it distracted him from all his work from becoming a doctor, and didn't want him to end up like his brother.

That was understandable, he guessed.

He felt Hiro pat playfully on his back. "Maybe, you will. If you do though, then you can buy me a ticket for front row!"

"I'll get you a backstage pass, instead"

"Deal."

The school bell suddenly rang three times, indicating that lunch time was officially over. Everybody in the class groaned in annoyance, but moved to sit on their seats, anyway.

Shuichi overheard a girl talking as he sat down next to the window. She gushed, "Have you seen our new literature teacher?"

Somebody answered, "Err… No. Why? Is he, like, hot or something?"

"Oh, God! He is more than just _hot_, girl. He is like…. Oh, my! I just can't explain him!" A sigh was released out of her.

"Hey, don't we have literature, next?"

"Yes, we're going to have it for the next two lessons. I can hardly wait!"

Shuichi rolled his eyes as he suddenly lost interest in the conversation. What was the big deal, anyway? It wasn't like the teacher was allowed to date his students, or anything. So why was that girl acting like she was getting engaged to him!

The classroom door suddenly slung open without any warning, and the new teacher walked in, or more like stormed through.

This guy had one of the coldest stares that you could ever imagine. He would probably turn something into stone if he stared hard enough. A lit cigarette also dangled dangerously from his lips, not even bothered that he might catch something on fire.

Shuichi didn't like him, that was for sure.

**End of Chapter One**


End file.
